metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Caspian-1
Caspian-1, also known as Kaspik-1, is a satellite control center located at the shore of Caspian Sea that plays a role in Metro Exodus. Overview This location is first mentioned in the level Yamantau. When Aurora crew finds out that The Ark is populated by cannibals and barely escapes alive, they have to look for a new destination to settle down. Before their escape, Idiot browses through data stored in one of the computer terminals and finds information about Kaspik-1, a satellite command center which was still operational after the war. Its satellites monitored radiation levels in Russia and Central Asia, so locating it would allow Aurora's crew to find a radiation-free place, suitable for establishing a colony. Therefore, the crew decides to travel to Caspian Sea in order to locate Kaspik-1 and retreive the maps of radiation zones. This location is visited by the player in the Caspian level during one of the story missions. After Artyom meets with Giul, a local resistance fighter who is trying to free her enslaved nation from Munai-bailer, he, Giul and Damir (who joins the two later) travel to the underground facility which used to be the control center of the satellites. The facility remained operational several years after the war (at least until 2019, as there are still satellite images from that year stored in its archive) but was later rendered inhabitable, thanks to the area being geologically unstable. Many rooms collapsed and are now filled with sand and debris. Unbreathable gases also filled the lower section of the bunker after the ventilation system malfunctioned and the power grid was severely damaged, with only few crucial system remaining operational, although they can no longer be powered all at once. There are no human survivors in the bunker by the time Artyom visits it. Instead, the entire underground complex is populated by Spiderbugs. The goal for the player is to retreive the satellite images showing radiation levels as areas distinguished by their color. The bunker is fairly linear but there are some dead ends, making it harder to find the right way. The player also needs to constantly fight off Spiderbugs and some areas require them to wear a gas mask. Damir aids the player by powering some systems on when needed (such as lights or doors) and also giving them tips through the intercom. Once the player finds the maps, they have to return back to the entrance using an elevator which Damir manages to send down. The trio then escapes the bunker's underground section from a horde of spiderbugs which emerges from the sand in the main hallway. Artyom can then take the van which Damir used to travel to the bunker and return to Miller with the maps. Related Achievements/Trophies Trivia *There is a secret room which can be accessed through one of the doorways, half-buried in sand, located near the archive. The room contains remnants of Giul's mother, who used to work in the satellite center, holding a photograph of herself and young Giul. Taking the photograph and giving it to Giul grants the player a positive moral point and Giul rewards Artyom by giving him a decorated canteen, which he can later give to Nastya. *The location was originally supposed to be much more destroyed, with some rooms collapsing entirely into magma found underneath the bunker. However, this was later changed to a more believable look which made it to the final game. Gallery ME Lighthouse and Satellites.jpg|The surface section of Kaspik-1 with satellite dishes, located right next to Giul's lighthouse. ru:Каспий-1 Category:Locations Category:Metro Exodus